Scorpus
Scorpus is opportunity. Anyone, regardless of race, class, or gender, can take to these islands and seek their own fortune. The south-eastern seas and islands are always busy with trade, and the wealth of empires are dutifully protected deep within island fortresses. Anyone with the strength, cunning, bravery, or plain dumb luck can acquire a horde of their very own, but none can sail the seas or walk upon the islands without paying respect to dragon law. __TOC__ History Scorpus is a relatively young nation, only truly standing on it's own after the Hextech War. The islands had traded hands multiple times during the war, and as such, Scorpus began as a series of damaged islands that were deemed no longer habitable. It's beginning was rough, as the small population of Dragons, whose number had already been decimated from war and the loss of magic, had few tools or resources to create their own land. The days of dragons conquering nations had long been over. They were forced to either adapt to this new land or die. It had been with some luck that they found the materials to create liquid fire, and though it was limited in scope, it was enough for Scorpus to begin rebuilding and growing. As it grew, the dragons settled many of the islands, with each one appointing it's own director to speak on it's behalf. Their colonization and rebuilding efforts had brought much of the lands back to a desirable state, but also the attention of the other nations. In reaction, many of the directors called for the creation of fortresses and a navy. But in an inspired move, one of the directors proposed a few of the fortresses also function as banks. For a small fee, the peoples of the world could have their earthly wealth safeguarded by heavy doors, big locks, and dragons. Money began to flow into Scorpus, but without a navy to protect the seas bringing that money into or out of the islands was difficult. The purchase of ships and crews could be brokered through Zaeth, but the directors chose instead to gamble and open their lands to immigrants. The land had few laws, access to liquid fire, and the potential for riches. Those still displaced from the war flocked there in number, and of that number, some were "encouraged" to band together and form Scorpus' Merchant Navy. As the collected islands grew more populous and robust, the initial dragon population had transformed into a de facto elite, and had time to create culture and science that would come to and continually does define Scorpus to this day. Though dangerous and cutthroat to those without coin, Scorpus is currently in the middle of it's own economic and technological renaissance. Population *Dwarves: 9% *Elves: 11% *Giants: 13% *Humans: 33% *Dragons: 15% *Other Races: 19% Government Scorpus is ruled by a board of directors, all of which are dragons. While these directors are accountable for the well being of all peoples on their respective islands, only dragons have full suffrage. This has caused remarkably few problems culturally or politically, as most of the Directors have adopted a "hands off" approach to governing, instead focusing most of their attention on creating more and more refined tax codes for international trade. Diplomatically, Scorpus has tried to remain neutral with every other nation while seeking to be on friendly terms with every merchant who sails Scorpus waters, regardless of the flag. Capital Scorpus' capital is New Mauro, on the largest and first established of the islands. While each island has it's own capital, New Mauro is by far the most beautiful. It's a port meant to be welcoming to wealthy elite, diplomats, travelers, and busy merchants. The skies, sea, and the city itself are in a regular flurry of motion, both day and night. The Scorpus Merchant Navy patrols heavily around here, and crime is far less tolerated than along other ports- though it is certainly not without corruption, New Mauro is certainly the most polite place in all of the UDS. Economics As capable as the Merchant Navy and the Draconic Guard are, the thing that truly keeps the UDS safe is it's strong grasp of economics. Ship for ship and soldier for soldier, it's military is weaker than most. Scorpus stays strong because other nations simply cannot afford to go to war with it. Trade deals would fall through. Markets half the world over would collapse. Prices on everything from liquid fire to bread would fluctuate unpredictably. On a more personal level, Scorpus seems much more laissez faire. Traders, bankers, entrepreneurs, and pirates all travel through Scorpus, and all of them are looking to make some coin. Many of the islands are relaxed in regards to their trade laws- and are often willing to turn a blind eye if the right people get paid. Beliefs and culture Anything worth doing is worth doing first, before anyone else gets the chance. Scorpus is a wide mixture of cultures, stemming from the wash of immigrants that originally boosted the population, and the constant chaos of travelers from all across the world. Dragons have long lives, and their cunning has grown subtle and patient, so their influence on how people act is almost invisible. Any sign of reverence to dragons, or art depicting dragons heroically is likely just some group trying to sell something. There are very few obvious signs of Dragon culture beyond the initial port towns and fortresses. If there's something going on behind this curtain of chaos, it's well hidden. The acquisition of material wealth and material pleasures is the most obvious trend, but that ignores the number of technological breakthroughs and novel cultural movements that have also come from many people with many different ideas all working together one day then competing against each other the next. Right now, there are business interests, financial cliques, guilds, and trading groups all fighting to become established parts of Scorpus, with some more successful than others. Some come to Scorpus to find something impossible or illegal to get anywhere else. Some come to hide and become lost among the people and motion. Scorpus is a place full of opportunity and risk, and it shows. Category:Nation